Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device for displaying images.
Background Information
An example of a known display device for displaying images is a liquid crystal television receiver. A liquid crystal television receiver is equipped with a backlight unit that shines light at the rear face of a liquid crystal cell (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-210891 (Patent Literature 1), for example). One type of backlight unit is a direct backlight in which the light source is disposed directly under the liquid crystal cell. A direct backlight has a wiring board, a plurality of LEDs (light emitting diodes) that are mounted on the front side of the wiring board, and a reflective sheet for reflecting the light from the LEDs toward the rear face of the liquid crystal cell.
With a conventional direct backlight, the wiring board is fixed to the rear frame by double-sided adhesive tape. The double-sided adhesive tape is affixed to the entire rear face of the wiring board. The reflective sheet is attached to the rear frame so as to cover the wiring board. At this point, the LEDs mounted on the wiring board are exposed through a plurality of holes made in the reflective sheet.
Furthermore, with a conventional direct backlight, a holder is used to reduce sagging of the reflective sheet. This holder has a hold-down component and a sandwiching component. The hold-down component holds down the reflective sheet from the liquid crystal cell side, and the sandwiching component goes through the reflective sheet and sandwiches the wiring board from the short-side direction, so that the reflective sheet and the wiring board are fixed together. This reduces sagging of the reflective sheet to the liquid crystal cell side.